Untitled
by chanarix
Summary: “Angels fall in love with angels. Demons know not what love is. Angels and demons do not fall in love with each other.” The Universal Rule must not be broken. [sasusaku]


**Untitled**

**Summary:** "Angels fall in love with angels.Demons know not what love is. Angels and demons do not fall in love with each other." The Universal Rule must not be broken.

* * *

**The Two Worlds**

* * *

_Pure._

_Kind._

_**Forbidden.**_

_This is what an angel is to a demon's eyes._

_Dark._

_Cold._

_**Mysterious.**_

_This is what a demon is to an angel's eyes._

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

A small wind blew across the yard. The swings behind the young one moved amongst the force. Her pink hair swayed around her, her tresses so long it cascaded.

"Sasuke, come on! This isn't funny!"

Her emerald eyes shone with brilliance at the concern of finding this Sasuke she is calling out to. She pulled the crimson cloak closer as the white dress beneath it, supported by a gold chain around her waist, hugged her fragile body.

"Sasuke!"

_This is an angel to a demon's eyes. This angel called Haruno Sakura._

"Stop calling me."

The soft wind blew around this young man. His dark raven hair covered his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm right here so stop worrying."

His onyx eyes showed no emotion at the young woman in front of him. His midnight blue cloak covered his nearly all black attire.

_This is what a demon is to an angel's eyes. This demon called Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura walked up to him. A smile gracefully played on her lips. The lush green grass of her world moved beneath her, she placed her hands to his face and whispered lightly with the wind, "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there, tense at her feather touch. His barren world shook with uncertainty. He allowed himself to relax and whispered back, "Sakura."

_Life between angels and demons differ from that of mere humans. Her world is lush and alive. His world is barren and dead. A barrier of separation stands between these two worlds. This angel and this demon, they break barriers…they break rules._

"I've missed you…I thought I would never see you again." Sakura gave him a small smile, her hands now down at her side.

"But I'm here aren't I?" he replied, his eyes still shining with no emotion.

_Angels fall in love with angels. Demons know not what love is. Angels and demons do not fall in love with each other._

"Sasuke…did you miss me as well?"

He stared hard at her, the pleading emerald eyes staring back at him"Sakura…"

She sighed. "You never answer that question. But that's okay. As long as I get to see you!"

"Sakura…"

"Well, I'm just glad we both didn't get caught. **HE** would surely be angry with me. **HE** does not approve of me meeting with you! **HE** doesn't believe in what I see in you…**HE** says you're just a demon; all demons are the same, that's what **HE** says."

Sasuke, his dark eyes showing concern, said, "Sakura, what do you see in me?"

_Pure innocence of the greatest kind is the strength of a carefree spirit. An answer to a question that will tear boundaries. Rules are broken._

"What is see in you is," she started, "indescribable. From the moment I met you, I knew what I saw and felt was real."

Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "What can an angel feel for a demon?"

_Angels fall in love with angels._

She brought her face closer to him. She whispered, "Love."

_Demons know not what love is._

"No," he whispered back, "you can't."

"But…Sasuke…"

"Angels don't fall in love with demons!" he exclaimed sternly.

"But I did…I fell in love with you." Her eyes began to water.

_When the rain falls upon the earth, an angel is crying. It is forbidden for a demon to make an angel cry._

"Sakura! Please don't cry again! **HE**'s going to catch us!" he whined, grasping her shoulders tighter. "If **HE** catches us, then we wont be able to see each other anymore…do you want that?"

Sakura shook her head, her bangs shielding her eyes from the tears that were threatening to fall.

_This angel has cried numerous times, shedding many tears, all over a demon._

"No. I still want to see you. Always."

Sasuke relaxed his grip on her and sighed. He gave her a small smile.

"But Sasuke…is it wrong?"

_Angels fall in love with angels._

"What is?"

"For me to love you. For an angel to love a demon."

_Demons know not what love is._

Sasuke sighed and placed his finger on her forehead. "You think too much."

_An angel fell in love with a demon._

Sakura smiled, "Wrong!"

She took his hand and moved it from her head. She placed it above her chest, her small hand on top of his.

"I don't think too much. I feel too much."

_But can a demon fall in love with an angel?_

Sasuke smiled at the overly cheerful and carefree yet sweet girl. The wind around them stopped blowing. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" she looked up at him with childish eyes.

His cloak ripped behind him as if something wanted to break free from its cloth restraints. Almost suddenly black, leathery, bat like wings spread out behind him. Sasuke breathed in heavily as his now tattered cloak spread out with the wings.

"I am a demon."

_Wings of a demon; showing death and despair._

"I know."

She once more brought her hands to his face and said quietly, "Demon or not, I still love you."

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, you're just breaking your own heart."

"I don't care."

_Demons know not what love is._

Sakura stared at him sadly.

Sasuke stared at her back, the same emotion written all over his face.

_Can demons fall in love with angels?_

"I am an angel. Angels don't fall in love with demons," Sakura giggled. "That's a dumb rule."

"It maintains balance as the Universal Rule."

"Sasuke," she inched closer to him, "don't you miss me when I'm gone? When we are forced to part?"

_An angel falls in love with a demon._

"Sakura…I just," he sighed, "don't know what to…"

His black wings folded behind him.

_Can a demon fall in love with an angel?_

Sakura smiled. "It's alright."

"No, it's not."

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I am an angel after all."

Upon saying that, a bright light engulfed her, outlining an angel's gift. The glow subsided and behind the young girl a pair of white, angelic wings was spread out. A few stray feathers fell softly to the ground.

_Wings of an angel; showing purity and joy._

Her own wings folded behind her as she stared longingly at her beloved demon.

_A gift and a curse, the wings of an angel and demon._

"Angels don't fall in love with demons…" he whispered.

"But this angel did. Is that okay with you?"

"Sakura…demons can't fall in love."

_Demons know not what love is._

"Please? Just this once?" she pleaded, inching closer to him.

_Demons know not what love is._

"No, it's too late," Sasuke said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him.

"Sasuke…"

_An angel is forbidden to be touched by a demon._

Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"Sasuke…" she said again, other words failing her.

"It's too late."

"What's too late?"

_An angel fell in love with a demon. A girl fell in love with a boy. Why is love forbidden when it shines in its purest form?_

Sasuke whispered, "I can't. It's too late. I've already…"

"Already what?"

_She is an angel. He is a demon._

"I've…I've already fallen in love with you."

_Angels fall in love with angels. Demons know not what love is._

Sakura pulled away from his embrace. "I thought you said that demons can't fall in love?"

_Demons know not what love is._

Sasuke moved in closer, his lips inches away from hers.

"But this demon did. Is that okay with you?"

_A demon fell in love with an angel._

Before she could answer, her parted lips were met by his.

_A demon fell in love with an angel._

They broke apart after several moments, staring at each other.

Emerald met onyx.

Light met Dark.

Angel met demon and fell in love.

_Bring forth thy judgment and lay thy enemies with the sword to destroy worlds. Bring love to thy knees, shatter its very existence._

Sasuke spread his demon wings.

Sakura spread her angel wings.

_Love is just a moment between an angel and a demon. They make it last for an eternity an not a day less._

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered.

"But I'm an angel!" she said playfully.

"I don't care." He captured her angelic lips once more.

_An innocent kiss is shared between them._

_She was an angel._

_He was a demon._

_They broke the Universal Rule. "Angels fall in love with angels. Demons know not what love is. Angels and Demons do not fall in love with each other."_

_Angels and demons cannot fall in love…_

_An angel is forbidden to a demon…_

_Now and never more._

_The angel's wings are as pure as snow. The demon's wings are dark as night. Either way, together they soar…_

_Now and forevermore. _

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: **A little one-shot dedicated to the most koolio cousin on the planet! I love you Jayfer!

Reviews/comments/flames/anything else are welcome!


End file.
